Fire Manipulation
Fire manipulation is a lost art,it was used by the aldmer.It was rediscovered very later in the 4th era.The power is very powerful and not many people mastered it,it takes hundreds of years to master the arts of fire manipulation,and that is the reason why there are almost no human casters of this power,with certain exceptions of course. The ranking of the spell Novice:To reach the novice level of the spell,you should have needed 20 years of painful research,and somewhere from where to start,they most likely saw someone use that magic and were very interested.The novice level isn't powerful,it is only small scale manipulation,they can make small un-lethal embers and change the stream of a fire.The novice level is mostly useful for saving lives from fire,because they can clear the way by changing the path of the fire. Apprentice:To reach this level you would have needed over 30 years and a lot of concetration.From here the magic can become lethal,sometimes they can't control their magic and they accidentily hurt or kill their loved ones.In this level they retain all their skills of the novice level,they can create a flame cloak without the need of magicka,they can make a stream of fire burst from their hands,it can be either a stream of fire or a charged hit,the stream is stronger in close quarter combat,while the charged one is good for long range and is very accurate.these 2 spells should not be compared to the spells flames and firebolt,because they are a lot stronger.They can also make a wall of fire and throw fireballs,all without the cost of precious magicka. Adept:If you have reached this level,you most likely aren't human anymore,but a mer,because it must have taken you at least 60 years to reach this level.Now you control the fire,the fire doesn't control you,you are not scared of fire,but fire is scared of you.Now you can make fire out of nothing,you can make fire rain from the sky,you can make great structures of fire.And you can make your body be of fire,and it is then for a short time(1 minute per day) immune to damage.You can also make small creatures of fire to fight for you. Expert:"Anyone with this power,is not human" said a philosopher,but he meant on something weaker than this,now you are not anymore human,or mer,you became a creature of fire,fire flows through your veins and anyone with their right mind would be scared of you.You have everything you had in adept,but only double as stronger.You can make green fire go through your palms,the fire is so hot it burns anything before it,absolutely everything,glass,sand,iron,steel,ebony even objects of daedric origin.Now you can make a great rain of fire and meteors rain upon the sky. Master:You must be old for at least 200 years,but now time doesn't mean anything,you are now made of only fire,and you don't age,even know you look like you haven't changed,and still look like human or mer,but you now have greater power,you are immune to fire damage,your skin and bones are 5 times stronger.You are now not even mortal,you are something else entirely,a new being and a new race,there is nobody but you with this power.You can manipulate all fire around you,make fire from nowhere,you can make great stunts with your power,you can make fireworks,you can breath fire.You can hurl great balls of fire at your enemies,balls of fire the size of a 2-storied building.You can generate fire from within your foes,making a silent death.You can make an inferno of the region in which you stand,making fire rain,all plant life to disappear,make the ground flaming.The ground on which you walk can become lava nad magma if you so wish,why am even saying what you can do?You can do anything involving fire now! Category:Abilities